Il se rappelait, la veille
by major-oniakai
Summary: Un homme se réveille auprès d'un autre. Le contemplant endormi, il se souvient de la veille, si sensuelle et torride... Slash & Lemon


**Note : Ces persos sont pas à moi, sinon ils seraient ma propriété ToT**

* * *

Ses yeux sont encore fermés, il se réveille petit à petit. Il sent contre lui une peau chaude et douce, ses narines perçoivent un parfum salé. Des mèches de cheveux lui chatouillent le nez qu'il repousse d'un souffle. Ne pas ouvrir les yeux, on est si bien…

_Se rappeler de la veille, de son regard doux et aimant mais en même temps, diaboliquement désirant. Se rappeler de ses lèvres sur sa peau le faisant frissonner à chaque baiser. Se rappeler de ses mains chaudes qui savaient comment le caresser à la perfection. Se rappeler de cette voix brisée de désir qui exciterait un impuissant. Se rappeler de cette chaleur en lui qui lui dévorait les entrailles. Se rappeler des mots doux, des mots crus, de tous les mots qu'il avait pu lui dire. Se rappeler de ce corps chaud pressé contre le sien, lui communicant sa chaleur. Se rappeler tout court de cet instant où il l'envoya vers les cieux._

Toujours les yeux fermés, il se colle à ce dos chaud qu'il devine couleur de miel. Enfouissant son nez dans la nuque de son compagnon, il aspira une grande bouffée de son odeur, si mâle et si rassurante. Son bras passa par dessus le flanc de l'homme endormi on l'attirer encore plus vers lui. Un murmure se fit entendre. Il embrassa la nuque du bel endormi pour lui signaler qu'il était déjà réveillé. Il cala son bassin contre ses fesses musclées, si douces et fermes, qu'il avait longuement caressées la veille… La veille était si douce…

_Il se souvenait qu'il l'avait revu par hasard dans la rue, alors que tous deux rentraient de mission. Ils avaient longuement causé et puis avaient finis dans ses draps. L'irrésistible attirance de la chair… Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas commis ce péché de luxure. Et comment pouvait-il deviner que ce si sérieux jeune homme avait le diable au corps la nuit tombée ?? Qu'il était la sensualité incarnée, qu'il avait une imagination sans limite une fois le dernier vêtement tombé ? Personne, personne ne pouvait imaginer ça._

Il ne savait pas s'il était réveillé ou non. Sa respiration était calme. Il ne bougeait pas. L'autre descendit sa main sur la cuisse musclée de l'endormi et la caressa doucement. Un soupir long et doux. Il se sentit durcir contre les fesses de son amant de la veille.

_Il se rappelait encore l'excitation qu'il avait ressenti lorsqu'il lui vrilla un profond baiser. Puis lorsque ses mains habiles passèrent sous ses vêtements pour lui caresser la peau. Et quand lui, il le déshabilla, révélant son corps couleur de l'or… Et quand ils furent nus, à se contempler l'un l'autre, il se rappela d'avoir eu envie de lui sauter dessus et de le prendre sans attendre mais… Finalement, c'était lui qui s'était fait pénétrer mais il ne l'avait pas regretté, c'était si doux mais si dur en lui… Il se rappelait du corps en mouvement au-dessus de lui, des gouttes qui perlaient sur son corps, de ses cheveux de jais qui bougeaient au rythme des coups de rein de l'Utaïen._

L'autre se retourna et il lui faisait face. Son visage endormi était serein et il semblait sourire dans son sommeil. Il se redressa pour mieux contempler l'homme endormi contre lui. Les lumières des réverbères qui filtraient des fentes du volet donnaient à sa peau un aspect de métal, comme une statue de bronze d'un homme endormi. Cette peau…

_Il se rappelait du goût de cette peau, ce goût salé et doux qu'il avait été goûter partout sur lui. Il avait tout goûté, tout léché, il voulait savoir toutes ses zones sensibles… Il voulait aussi entendre gémir cet homme qui était si impassible à son travail. Il voulait le voir se lâcher, le voir prendre du plaisir… Il se souvient de ses joues colorées par le désir et le plaisir, du râle qui s'était échappé de sa gorge quand il avait pris son sexe en bouche…_

La bouche de l'endormi bougea un petit peu, ses lèvres murmuraient un nom. Son nom. Il rêvait de lui. Son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Il avait envie d'embrasser cette bouche qui murmurait son nom. Il colla son entrejambe tendue au bassin de l'endormi, voulant lui communiquer son désir, sa chaleur…

_Il se rappelait la veille la chaleur torride et insupportable qui lui torturait les reins. Et comment l'autre, au lieu de l'assouvir, faisait augmenter encore la température… Il se rappelait encore comment il frottait son entrejambe à lui sans pour autant toucher la sienne. Il le voyait encore avec ses yeux en amande qui le provoquaient. Cette langue mutine qui le taquinait dans des endroits intimes et délicieux…_

Et maintenant, il voulait que ça recommence comme la veille, qu'il le prenne, qu'il fasse monter en lui un feu brûlant, il voulait sentir sa semence couler en lui, il voulait sa peau humide contre la sienne, il voulait monter et défoncer le septième ciel… Comme la veille. Et sans plus attendre il se jeta sur les lèvres entrouvertes du brun, volant de nombreux baisers à l'homme endormi. L'endormi murmura mais ses mots furent vites étouffés par les baisers avides de l'argenté. Puis le brun répondit aux baisers et fit basculer l'autre sous lui, se mettant à califourchon sur l'argenté sans pour autant lui lâcher ses lèvres.

Et tout recommençait, les baisers, les caresses. C'était comme dans un rêve sans fin. Il attendait fiévreusement le moment où il allait entrer en lui et lui procurerait ce plaisir si particulier… Il guida lui-même le sexe de son amant en lui, il commenta par des soupirs rauques tous les coups de rein qu'il donnait. Puis assouvis, ils se laissèrent retomber sur les draps, épuisés mais heureux. Ils se regardaient encore incrédules mais souriants.

Le réveil sonna.

Tseng se leva et se dirigea vers la douche, laissant l'autre assommé de plaisir dans ses draps.  
_« Désolé Sephiroth, le travail m'appelle. »_

**FIN**

N'oubliez pas la review, s'il vous plait, la raison d'écrire des fanfickers...

Merci d'avoir lu.


End file.
